


for your entertainment

by chaosdunk



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: (it's not as one-sided as implied), Forced Orgasm, Fuck Or Die, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosdunk/pseuds/chaosdunk
Summary: Vergil knows it's foolish to be soft with Dante. Mundus corrupts everything he touches into a twisted mockery of itself, and Vergil's love for his brother will be no different.
Relationships: Dante/Mundus/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	for your entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Thrown together after a discord conversation. Thank you everyone for the ideas. 
> 
> As always, sorry for being perpetually horny for Mundus.

Vergil knows it's foolish to be soft with Dante. Mundus corrupts everything he touches into a twisted mockery of itself, and Vergil's love for his brother will be no different. 

They touch each other under Mundus's orders. It's not the pleasure he's interested in so much as the degradation. Dante dared to defy the emperor's will, and Vergil dared to think he could ever escape this--Mundus wants to see the sons of Sparda brought low, pawns in a millenia-long grudge. Dante remains soft under that imperious gaze, and Vergil can't blame him, but this won't end until they both finish. 

(Vergil doesn't think about the ease with which his body reacted to Mundus's attention. Some habits die hard, it seems.)

"You have to relax," he mutters into the crook of Dante's neck. Close, like this, he doesn't have to see the humiliation on his brother's face. Maybe it's selfish to turn away from it, but seeing Dante upset will just make _him_ upset, and then Vergil won't be able to do what needs to be done.

Dante huffs a laugh of disbelief. "It's a lot harder performing for an audience than you'd think."

Vergil runs what he hopes is a comforting hand down Dante's sides, trying not to give too much of his feelings away. Every kindness is a weakness for Mundus to exploit, to be weaponized until there's nothing left of himself, but what else can he do when he knows how Dante struggles with these games? 

"Close your eyes," he orders. "Focus on the feeling, nothing else."

He half expects Mundus to interject; it would be just like him to insist that Dante not forget his presence. But he lets this minor rebellion slide, evidently more interested in watching Dante be forced to succumb.

Vergil kisses down Dante's throat, across the wide expanse of his chest, down the planes of his abdomen, trailing down to sensitive skin of his groin before taking the soft cock into his mouth. Dante twitches under him, eyes squeezed shut; like this, he can imagine anyone else, anywhere else. 

This isn't how he wanted it. He's not even certain Dante thinks of him this way. Too human, with too human morals--for all that Vergil detests weakness, he never wanted to change that essential fact about his brother. He knew when he first threw himself into the underworld that Dante would never thrive there, with all its brutality.

But here they are. 

Even Dante isn't immune to the demands of his body--his cock hardens as Vergil bobs his head with a practiced rhythm, licking the sensitive underside of his tip before swallowing him all the way down to the root. His hips cant into the wet warmth of Vergil's mouth, dick pulsing with reluctant need, and Vergil knows he's getting somewhere when Dante reaches down to tangle fingers in his hair. Gentle, not grabbing, more like an anchor to keep himself grounded, nails scraping tingles across Vergil's scalp. With his own eyes closed, focused on the heat throbbing heavy on his tongue, he can pretend this is more than what it is. 

Dante comes with a groan, biting down on his hand to muffle himself. Vergil strokes him through it, coaxing every last bit from his brother until he lies boneless and panting, and as he swallows the load he tries to ignore the bitterness in his heart as Mundus laughs.


End file.
